


Phrog

by katsukiissoprettyilovehim, KnightSaysNi



Series: adventures of phrog [1]
Category: Phrog
Genre: BAMF phrog, all hail phrog, and you too tetsu, i love you shouta, phrog - Freeform, phrog is god, secret agent phrog, sexc phrog, this was written by a phrog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiissoprettyilovehim/pseuds/katsukiissoprettyilovehim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightSaysNi/pseuds/KnightSaysNi
Summary: phrog is a badass secret spy doing badass secret spy things
Series: adventures of phrog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838866
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20
Collections: Behold the Sacred Texts





	Phrog

A door slam shut. The sounds of footsteps could be heard echoing through the halls.

“ _Haha ribbit ribbit ribbit_ ” Phrog thought as he began to follow after the footsteps. He hopped slowly, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

“ _RIBBIT_ ” Phrog said as he leaped into the air and kicked one of the men so hard he instantly dropped to the floor. One of the other men thought it would be a good idea to try and grab Phrog’s leg and yank him back, so Phrog simply kicked back and knocked a few teeth out for his collection later.

The last man there fell to the floor in fear as he tried to get away from the all mighty Phrog’s wrath. “Who- who are you!”

Phrog slowly hopped closer to the man and leaned in close enough that they were mere inches apart.

“Ribbit ribbit **Phrog**.” And those words were the last thing the man heard before Phrog's leg connected with his skull and darkness accompanied him.

**Author's Note:**

> phrog is our lord and savior.


End file.
